My Pathetic Family
by Silverish XiaoJie
Summary: Light caused an accident that destroyed his life and family. It also lead him to use a Death Note for revenge. Tough the Death Note has given him total winning, he still knows that he has to solve a problem, the root of his current family's condition...
1. Chapter 1

**My Pathetic Life**

**Summary **: Light caused a very tragic accident which shattered his family. He felt really guitly and began to be depressed when luckily a girl came and helped him to find the real meaning of life.

**Possession** : My original characters are : Yagami Ayami and Laura Wind. The death note's are not belong to me.

I'm Light Yagami, an extraordinary 17 years old guy. I would supposed to have a normal and boring life if I hadn't had chosen the decision. What's the decision? You mustn't know now. First of all, you must see how is my family.

I have two sisters. One is my elder, she is 2 years older. The second one is my younger, I'm 3 years older than her. My younger, Sayu, is like my mother, they are really talkative. She is a bit naughty and coquettish. She likes Hideki Ryuga -a dumb but cool singer- a lot. She collects all his posters and CDs.

I have a similar personality with my father. Yeah, we're wise, mature, heroic, and of course smart. We both like detective stories,and we also love our family a lot.

And my elder sister, Ayami, she was similar to us until the miserable occurrence happened. In fact, it affected and changed my life a bit too, because deep inside my heart I know that it's my fault.

Well, Ayami has become the quietest one in our family. She hardly ever spoken any words, always refuses to speak or even only to make some gestures as responses. Never nods her head, never waves her hands, even never smiles or sullens. And tough she couldn't believe someone easily since she was a toddler, but it's abnormal if she can't believes anyone at all, like now . However, those abnormalities can be very reasonable. She has schizophrenia syndromes because of her trauma. Anytime you see her, you will find a strained, messy, and aware girl. She isolates herself from society almost all the time. She hardly ever puts any attention to everything but her circumstances.

Well, Ayami used to love me a lot until the accident happened. I really regretted my idiot decision. Soon after the nightmare happened, she _hates_ me intense. I have no idea how could she changed so fast. I'm pretty sure, she loved me more than everything, even more than her own life. And I _love _her too. I love her with all my life and my soul. I'm sure she knew it. But now, she always scream hysterically when she _feels_ my presence. That's why she often being mad anytime I pass her room. She has been doing it for a very long time –-eight months is not a short time if you have to pass it in such condition-. It makes me a bit bored and hopeless. Lately sometimes I feel a slight anger with her crawling in my heart.

That's not all, it's only...about five sixths of my suffering. My little sister is lame, _because of me too_. Luckily she copes well, it helps me a lot. It reduces my mental burden. Yeah, my siblings are extreme. One of them became really crazy and the another returned her joyful life successfully. Haha, thanks God for the flavors of life. Without them maybe I've bored to die. Tough, I often ask Him why does He give me sort of flavours.

The others look Sayu, my little sister, as an oasis in a very very extremely dry desert. But unreasonably her independence and cheerful life makes me feel more and more guilty day by day instead. The accident makes me desperated and feel really really guilty. To redeem it, I try to help my sisters as much as possible. Sadly, it's impossible to help Ayami. She _always_ avoid me, and I know that my presence will make her worse. It hurts, but I always try to abandon my egoistic. I always tell myself, "If you really love Ayami, you _must_ keep away from her"

Of course I also try to help Sayu, the cutest girl in home.I deliver and pick up her to and from school every day. I accompany her anytime she needs to go. I bought her lots of magazines, comics, and even CDs and movies 'cause she must be really bored. Yeah, she used to go to cinemas, or shopping malls with her friends. But lately she becomes more and more independent day by day. Sometimes she refused to be accompanied. She tries hard to manage her disability well, and she's succeed.

Yeah, I've tried to help them as much as I can. I've effort everything. Seems like it's enough to redeem my mistake. No, it isn't. Deep inside my heart, I've promised not to stop until they truly cured. And a man always fulfill his vow.

**THANKS FOR READING. IF YOU DON'T MIND PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY. HARSH REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED. I ALSO HOPE YOU'RE INTERESTED ENOUGH TO CONTINUE READING THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**THANKS...**


	2. Chapter 2

**When The Nightmare Happenned ( I )**

The accident happenned about eight months ago but until now I am still disturbed by _a_ creepy nightmare. The same bad dream tease me almost all the night. I'm kinda bored but I'm still creeped anytime it comes to my tight sleep.

I was in the cram school two hours before the tragic incident. Only two hours before, and I was still laughing with my friends. No bad feeling at all, so plain that until now I still think I must have been hypnotised by a spiritual power that day. I was truly happy , a special feeling that sadly I hardly ever felt, but that day it became a fatal root of problems. My happiness covered my awareness, I didn't realized that someone has stolen my_ new _umbrella in that _heavily raining_ day. I grumbled a bit, then I tried to reach the subway station before the rain gets heavier. Sadly the luck wasn't on my side. I lost my wallet and of course my whole money too in the way. I didn't realize it until I reached the subway station. When I groped my jeans pocket, I only rubbed a bare pocket.

_Oh my... What a bad luck! It's raining now, and I have nothing to pay the subway ticket._

Luckily I didn't lost my cellphone either. So I called my Ayami sista, the only person in my family who will not get angry if she is asked to pick me up in such the rain.

"Hello, Sis. Where are ya now?" I started the conversation.

"Um, I'm still in the concert hall. What's wrong, Light?"

_Huuh..it's one of the worst risk if you relay on an artist sibling. They often have "important" events that can't be abandoned when you need them... Here is my musician sister is the example._

"Oh. Hey, Sis, pick me at the subway station near the Tokyo Tower! I can't go home, I lost my wallet!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave the concert now. I will perform in the next five minutes, and I still have to play in two more stanzas and the closing," her voice heard so regretted that I can neither get angry nor blame her.

"But," she continued "If you object to waiting for another two hours, we can go home together. The concert will be finished in one and three fourths hour,"

_Huhuh.. a very British accent. She is heard like a Brtish who learns Japanese_

"Well I think I can wait. But promise me not to be late,"

She promised to, then she said goodbye and stopped the call. I chuckled again. My sister has changed so fast. Before she went to London her pronounciation was not good. But when she came back last two months after lived there for about three years her pronounciation was changed a lot. And now, it's hard to recognize her voice in a call. She uses the British accent in her Japanese. Well, last three years she got a very precious scholarship from a high-qualitied music academy in London, when she was 16. Yeah, she is a very talented pianist. She played Maxim Mrvica's Fur Elise at the age of four, two months after she started learning piano. She is also not stupid, she almost never had any problems in lessons. Sometimes I feel jealous to her.

Finally she arrived at 10 o' clock with Sayu with her. Sayu smirked at me and said that Aya has treated her an ice cream. I was really angry but I couln't make my anger comes true. She_ wasn't late. _The British lifestyle made her so much more discipline. That was truly my fault. I phoned her after waiting for almost two hours, waiting for a kindhearted man, hoping he would give my wallet back.

We had spent more than one hour but we hadn't reached the home yet. We were trapped in a traffic jam. I gave her a glance but she gave no response. I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Why don't ya take the shortcut ! Do you want to come home in the next day? Come on ! It's almost 11.30. Just take a shortcut and bet on me, we'll come home in 10 minutes!"

"Light, it's dangerous. The criminals use to gather in small alleys. They will harm us," She answered softly.

"Don't be silly. Take the shortcut now!"

She turned the car, took the shortcut. We entered a small dark alley. I was a bit scared, but I tried to hide it. I would have been really shame if she had known.

Suddenly a guy stopped our car. The guy looked so cruel. He pierced his lips, ears,and tounge. Tattoos covered his arms and legs. A rusty chain connected the piercings. Sayu screamed and cried, she was really afraid and so was I.

The guy showed us a sharp small knife, then he waved his hand, signed us to scram. Aya looked panicked, so she calmed herself before switched the car on. While she was holding her panting breath I saw a man in the alley corner. Some criminals were hitting him. He was bleeding and bruised.

I took my cellphone and called the police officer, aked for some help. I told him our location. Unfortunately I forgot to shut the car window and the bastards heard me.

"Catch them! Kill them! They have called the police!" The biggest one, maybe the gang leader shouted, commanded his subordinates to vanish us. Then they chased our car angrily, like a colony of zombies.

Aya drived her car out the alley, but I stupidly pulled the brake.

"Hold for another minutes here. The police will come soon and we have to show hem the specific location" I told here hurrily and quietly.

She looked at and whispered to the crying Sayu. Then she took a deep breath.

"Don't be selfish, Light. Don't be so heroic that you ignore us and yourself. It's all above our control.

I pulled the main key off. The machine stopped running. I shook my head. She caught my glance then she gave up. She looked frustated.

I didn't stopped my dumbness there. After waited for ten minutes I decided to come back to save the poor man. I told Aya my plan but she pushed me away.

"Wait, I'll help you if it will make us come home soon. Tell me what to do!" Sayu screamed to me. Well, I doubt her ability but I had no choice.

At the next minute I and Sayu were realizing our plan. I brought the key with me, to prevented Aya escaped away. I felt a bit regret actually. I also worried about my sisters.

Yeah, now I and Sayu were heading our silly and harmful plan. I commanded Sayu to change their attention so that I can save the man. Then I will bring them to car and Aya will bring us to the police office first. If the gang attack us, I would ring the car alarm and Sayu would shout. Her voice is high-frequented enough, yeah, that's all my _genius brain_ was able to plan.

**THANKS FOR READING. IF YOU OBJECT TO PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY. HARSH COMMENTS ARE ACCEPTED. I ALSO HOPE YOU'RE INTERESTED ENOUGH TO CONTINUE READING THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**THANKS...**


	3. Chapter 3

**When The Nightmare Happenned ( I )**

The accident happenned about eight months ago but until now I am still disturbed by _a_ creepy nightmare. The same bad dream tease me almost all the night. I'm kinda bored but I'm still creeped anytime it comes to my tight sleep.

I was in the cram school two hours before the tragic incident. Only two hours before, and I was still laughing with my friends. No bad feeling at all, so plain that until now I still think I must have been hypnotised by a spiritual power that day. I was truly happy , a special feeling that sadly I hardly ever felt, but that day it became a fatal root of problems. My happiness covered my awareness, I didn't realized that someone has stolen my_ new _umbrella in that _heavily raining_ day. I grumbled a bit, then I tried to reach the subway station before the rain gets heavier. Sadly the luck wasn't on my side. I lost my wallet and of course my whole money too in the way. I didn't realize it until I reached the subway station. When I groped my jeans pocket, I only rubbed a bare pocket.

_Oh my... What a bad luck! It's raining now, and I have nothing to pay the subway ticket._

Luckily I didn't lost my cellphone either. So I called my Ayami sista, the only person in my family who will not get angry if she is asked to pick me up in such the rain.

"Hello, Sis. Where are ya now?" I started the conversation.

"Um, I'm still in the concert hall. What's wrong, Light?"

_Huuh..it's one of the worst risk if you relay on an artist sibling. They often have "important" events that can't be abandoned when you need them... Here is my musician sister is the example._

"Oh. Hey, Sis, pick me at the subway station near the Tokyo Tower! I can't go home, I lost my wallet!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave the concert now. I will perform in the next five minutes, and I still have to play in two more stanzas and the closing," her voice heard so regretted that I can neither get angry nor blame her.

"But," she continued "If you object to waiting for another two hours, we can go home together. The concert will be finished in one and three fourths hour,"

_Huhuh.. a very British accent. She is heard like a Brtish who learns Japanese_

"Well I think I can wait. But promise me not to be late,"

She promised to, then she said goodbye and stopped the call. I chuckled again. My sister has changed so fast. Before she went to London her pronounciation was not good. But when she came back last two months after lived there for about three years her pronounciation was changed a lot. And now, it's hard to recognize her voice in a call. She uses the British accent in her Japanese. Well, last three years she got a very precious scholarship from a high-qualitied music academy in London, when she was 16. Yeah, she is a very talented pianist. She played Maxim Mrvica's Fur Elise at the age of four, two months after she started learning piano. She is also not stupid, she almost never had any problems in lessons. Sometimes I feel jealous to her.

Finally she arrived at 10 o' clock with Sayu with her. Sayu smirked at me and said that Aya has treated her an ice cream. I was really angry but I couln't make my anger comes true. She_ wasn't late. _The British lifestyle made her so much more discipline. That was truly my fault. I phoned her after waiting for almost two hours, waiting for a kindhearted man, hoping he would give my wallet back.

We had spent more than one hour but we hadn't reached the home yet. We were trapped in a traffic jam. I gave her a glance but she gave no response. I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Why don't ya take the shortcut ! Do you want to come home in the next day? Come on ! It's almost 11.30. Just take a shortcut and bet on me, we'll come home in 10 minutes!"

"Light, it's dangerous. The criminals use to gather in small alleys. They will harm us," She answered softly.

"Don't be silly. Take the shortcut now!"

She turned the car, took the shortcut. We entered a small dark alley. I was a bit scared, but I tried to hide it. I would have been really shame if she had known.

Suddenly a guy stopped our car. The guy looked so cruel. He pierced his lips, ears,and tounge. Tattoos covered his arms and legs. A rusty chain connected the piercings. Sayu screamed and cried, she was really afraid and so was I.

The guy showed us a sharp small knife, then he waved his hand, signed us to scram. Aya looked panicked, so she calmed herself before switched the car on. While she was holding her panting breath I saw a man in the alley corner. Some criminals were hitting him. He was bleeding and bruised.

I took my cellphone and called the police officer, aked for some help. I told him our location. Unfortunately I forgot to shut the car window and the bastards heard me.

"Catch them! Kill them! They have called the police!" The biggest one, maybe the gang leader shouted, commanded his subordinates to vanish us. Then they chased our car angrily, like a colony of zombies.

Aya drived her car out the alley, but I stupidly pulled the brake.

"Hold for another minutes here. The police will come soon and we have to show hem the specific location" I told here hurrily and quietly.

She looked at and whispered to the crying Sayu. Then she took a deep breath.

"Don't be selfish, Light. Don't be so heroic that you ignore us and yourself. It's all above our control.

I pulled the main key off. The machine stopped running. I shook my head. She caught my glance then she gave up. She looked frustated.

I didn't stopped my dumbness there. After waited for ten minutes I decided to come back to save the poor man. I told Aya my plan but she pushed me away.

"Wait, I'll help you if it will make us come home soon. Tell me what to do!" Sayu screamed to me. Well, I doubt her ability but I had no choice.

At the next minute I and Sayu were realizing our plan. I brought the key with me, to prevented Aya escaped away. I felt a bit regret actually. I also worried about my sisters.

Yeah, now I and Sayu were heading our silly and harmful plan. I commanded Sayu to change their attention so that I can save the man. Then I will bring them to car and Aya will bring us to the police office first. If the gang attack us, I would ring the car alarm and Sayu would shout. Her voice is high-frequented enough, yeah, that's all my _genius brain_ was able to plan.

**THANKS FOR READING. IF YOU OBJECT TO PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY. HARSH COMMENTS ARE ACCEPTED. I ALSO HOPE YOU'RE INTERESTED ENOUGH TO CONTINUE READING THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**THANKS...**


End file.
